The Flow and Image Cytometry Resource provides advanced flow cytometric and morphology service at the light and electron microscope (EM) levels of resolution utilizing state-of-the-art technology and an extensive computer network that has been assembled into a user-friendly environment. The Resource is supervised by Paul K. Wallace, PhD, and Hans Minderman, PhD, and is staffed by five technical personnel. The goal is to provide (i) multiparameter flow cytometry, encompassing analytical, sorting and Luminex services, (ii) morphological services at the light and EM levels of resolution, and (iii) instruction and technical support as required by investigators. As a focal point for many interdisciplinary activities throughout RPCI, the Resource supports both basic research and clinical protocol services. The Resource has an extensive immunophenotyping service and is the core flow cytometric laboratory for many NIH-initiated national clinical trials. The Flow Cytometry Component of the Resource offers both clinical and basic research support services, which universally maintain a quality assurance program using guidelines from state and national accrediting agencies. The Imaging Component enables qualitative and quantitative image analysis on the tissue, cellular and subcellular levels, time-kinetic multicolor image analysis and quantitative multispectral image analysis. The Educational Program Component provides didactic lectures and hands-on experience with (i) isolation, preparation, and staining of all types of human and animal cells, (ii) instrument setup and acquisition, and (iii) data analysis, The Resource has complete general biology, tissue culture, optics and electronics, and computer laboratories, as well as a fabrication shop. The Resource's strategic plan emphasizes the provision of stateof- the-art technology and expertise in all facets of flow and image cytometry, and supporting the needs of CCSG Program members to enhance peer-reviewed funding and publications. During the reporting period (4/1/06 to 3/31/07), the Resource contributed to the research of 67 investigators from all six CCSG Programs, with 85% of Resource utilization by CCSG Program members with peer-reviewed funding. $110,245 in CCSG support is requested, representing 8% of the total operating budget.